Sisters at Heart
Sisters at Heart is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season, and the 213th produced episode, of Bewitched. Filming was completed by November 12, 1970.[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bewitched_episodes#Season_7_(1970%E2%80%9371) Bewitched, Season Seven episodes] on Wikipedia. Retrieved on December 15, 2019. Plot When Tabitha wants to be sisters with her black friend, Lisa Wilson, she casts a spell and they both end up polka-dotted. Through another misunderstanding, Darrin's client, Mr. Brockway, wants him off the account because he thinks that Lisa is his daughter."Sisters at Heart" on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on December 15, 2019. Background In 1970, Venetta Rogers' mother was the Assistant Superintendent for the Los Angeles Unified School District, and was instrumental in organizing and bringing together twenty-three year old teacher Marcella Saunders, Elizabeth Montgomery and Bill Asher. Ms. Saunders' tenth grade English class wrote what would become "Sisters at Heart". Consequently, her daughter Venetta was chosen for the part of Lisa in the episode. Today, Rogers and her mother continue to cherish the memories of their wonderful experience and will always think of “Bewitched” as their favorite series. Rogers loved working with the cast; especially Elizabeth Montgomery and Erin Murphy, and felt like a close friend to Erin. She will never forget how kind the Murphy family treated her during and after the episode. Rogers says that this was one of the most delightful and fun experiences of her life.Pierce, David. "The Bewitched History Book" on Facebook. "Happy Birthday Venetta Rogers" post, April 27, 2016. Retrieved on December 9, 2019. Gallery Lisa Tabitha Dots Stairs 7×13.png|Tabitha turned Lisa and herself polka-dotted so they could be sisters. Larry Darrin Party 7×13.png|The office Christmas party at Samantha's and Darrin's house Brockway Larry Party 7×13.png|Brockway wants Darrin back on the account. Keith Dorothy Wilson 7×13.png|Keith and Dorothy Wilson Sisters at Heart Xmas Tree 7×13.png|Christmas Day at the Stephens' house Trivia General * The episode received the Governor's Award at the 23rd Annual Primetime Emmy Awards (1971). It was presented to Miss Marcella Saunders, a Los Angeles high school teacher, for the script. Miss Saunders was the first non-professional to win the award, which was established in 1961. * Because the end credits listed the twenty-six high school students who co-wrote the story, many of the crew usually listed were uncredited. * Dr. Bombay is mentioned, but not seen. Casting * Agnes Moorehead did not appear and received credit only. * Greg Lawrence as Adam Stephens was uncredited. * Mr. Brockway's secretary, Miss Hathaway, was uncredited. Soundtrack * "Jingle Bells" is played over the end credits. * The background score includes the Christmas songs: "Good King Wenceslas", "Silent Night" and "Jingle Bells". See Also List of Bewitched episodes Cast * Elizabeth Montgomery as Samantha Stephens * Dick Sargent as Darrin Stephens * David White as Larry Tate * Don Marshall as Keith Wilson * Parley Baer as Mr. Brockway * Venetta Rogers as Lisa Wilson * Erin Murphy as Tabitha Stephens * David Lawrence as Adam Stephens * Janee Michelle as Dorothy Wilson References Category:Bewitched Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Directed by William Asher